No Tomorrow
by Vicktur
Summary: AU. Dark 1859. "Some people are too stubborn to give up. The pain they felt when they gave up was too unbearable for them."


**No Tomorrow**

_**I**_

Gokudera Hayato was a man of complicated emotions.

He was a fiery, passionate man. He was a hopeless romantic(no matter how many times he denied it). He was a man who was not afraid to let his emotions show.

Hibari Kyoya was a man of utter silence.

He kept to himself. He hid away from others. He never opened up. He cared for no one but himself.

And one other.

* * *

Gokudera looked up with a shocked face when Hibari came into view. The hand that held the love note asking him to meet him in the rooftop tightened. Was this a trap? What kind of a shitty trap was this?

Hibari looked at him calmly. His body was still but tensed. Gokudera's eyes were locked on his fingers. One swift move, and he would blast Hibari off his beloved school.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked. His anticipation of the inevitable clash with the skylark was shown in his uneasy voice. His eyes never left Hibari's fingers.

"The person you're waiting for..." Hibari glanced at the crumpled note in Gokudera's hands. "...Will not come today."

Gokudera stared at him. It was unlike Hibari to trouble himself with a such meaningless task. He was someone who detested romance, especially during school hours. Surely there must be a real reason why he was here.

When Gokudera didn't return a reply, Hibari raised his head a little, as if to see how Gokudera was reacting to everything so far. Gokudera flinched a bit to his predictions, making his reason to meet him even more unnerving. Hibari felt a mixture of nervousness and even, a little bit of shame.

Here he was, the impervious warden of Namimori High, standing before the number 1 troublemaker, who set another record of beating up students who got in his way last week. They were complete opposites towards each other. But that was the hook. Being seen as a ruthless hall monitor, Hibari was feared by all. No one dared to step in his way. No one.

But him.

He was the only one who refused to bend over. He was the only one who fought back without a care that he was going to go home with a broken bone. Gokudera didn't care that he was going to lose again. Because he had to at least try again, even if Hibari had an advantage or if he was outnumbered by Kuskabe and his men. He didn't want to give up.

Hibari glanced sideways from Gokudera. Why did it have to be him? He asked himself a million times. Of all the people in this school-this country-this planet...why him? Why couldn't it be someone else-a girl for God's sake? Why did it have to be a chain smoking idiot he had to fall for?

Gokudera clenched his hands. "Well?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. It was now or never. He had to do it now. The last attempts to tell him fell through because he was too prideful to admit...that he had fallen for the silver haired bomber. As much as he wanted to kill him and get rid of the longing he had for him, Hibari knew Gokudera's death won't quench the thirst inside him. There was only one choice.

"Idiot herbivore, listen well because I won't repeat twice," Hibari said slowly. Once Gokudera's focus was firmly on him and not his hands, Hibari gathered whatever confidence he had and parted his lips. "I'm in-"

A sudden explosion shattered the peaceful silence between them. Debris flew past them, dirtying their uniforms and covering their hair with dust. Gokudera and Hibari turned to see shadows of figures on the ground.

"Get down and fight us Vongola!" a figure shouted.

Gokudera scowled. It was the Varguna family. One of the many tiny families trying to gain reputation by challenging one of the largest families of the mafia world. Challenges such as this weren't abnormal and Gokudera almost considered it as a weekly routine. Luckily, they were all weak and he managed to defeat them without bothering Tenth.

Before Gokudera could jump down and beat the common sense into them for challenging a family who thwarted countless S-rank enemies, a black figure leaped before him. It was Hibari.

First he goes through the trouble to fill in for the missing admirer and then doesn't try to attack him; and now this. Gokudera squinted his eyes at Hibari with suspicion, wondering if aliens were somehow a part of this.

Hibari skillfully skid down the buildings, dropping down safely in front of the Varguna family. The leader of the family smirked at him. "Soon, people will know the great Vargu-"

Gokudera winced at the sound the tonfa made when it was smashed against the man's face. Hibari was always a merciless guy. Gokudera would just blast them away into the heavens and let them crawl back to their homes in shame. Hibari, on the other hand, made sure they won't attempt something like this ever again. The only reason why Gokudera didn't follow a similar suit like Hibari was because Tenth begged him not to.

Gokudera glanced at his watch. It was almost lunch. He had to hurry and meet Tenth in front of his class so they could avoid meeting the baseball idiot who would most likely try to stick with them. Gokudera sighed annoyingly. It was so hard to get some alone time with Tenth when the baseball fuck clung with him like super glue.

Hibari was back in front of him before Gokudera could leave the roof. Sometimes, the inhumane strength and the speed of the skylark made Gokudera wonder whether or not to further his hypothesis that Hibari was an U.M.A; or at least, a class A super soldier he knew the government was secretly working on.

Gokudera reached back of his pants and pulled out a stick of dynamite as a precaution. "Look Hibari," he said frustratingly. "I would appreciate it if you would put off the fight until after school. It's almost lunch and Tenth will kill me if I accidentally hurt the other kids with my bombs."

Hibari scowled at the name 'Tenth'. Not understanding his own affection for Gokudera was one thing, but Gokudera's unwavering loyalty to the spineless Sawada was something his brain couldn't comprehend. At first, he thought the two were made for each other. The two were both idiots and were incapable of taking a step without using each other as a crutch (more so on Gokudera's side). Then as time went on and Gokudera became someone more than a brain dead follower in his eyes, he began to see Sawada as a love rival rather than an insignificant ant. Gokudera's constant exalted praises about him made Hibari sick to his stomach.

As Gokudera continued to chatter on about how Tenth would hate it if he was late and what not, Hibari boldly stepped up to him. Fueled by his strong jealously and pride (the thought of Gokudera preferring Sawada over him drove his ego mad), he grabbed Gokudera's hair and pulled him towards him, their lips smacking into a rough kiss.

Hibari felt Gokudera's entire body freezing. Hibari took the moment to deepen the kiss, using every second to let out his raw desire. He didn't care if Gokudera was going to bomb his ass after this. He just needed to let his emotions out. He wanted the other to know how much damage he was doing to him. And he wanted to return the favor.

After what it seemed like minutes, Hibari pulled away, leaving Gokudera's lips red and bruised. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and walked away swiftly, leaving the silverette frozen in his place. His steps were confident and in his normal demeanor, as if he was satisfied with what he had done.

But he would never admit to anyone that he was afraid to glance back at Gokudera's reaction, in fear of rejection.

* * *

Gokudera sat in silence. Next to him, Tsuna munched on a melon bread alongside a chattering Yamamoto who held a store bought bento in his hand. Yamamoto's loud voice usually irritated the bomber to no end but this time, after what had happened earlier with Hibari...it didn't even reach Gokudera's ears. Yamamoto's words were drowned with the memory of Hibari's sudden kiss.

Gokudera touched his lips. They were still swollen from his rough kiss. 'What the hell was that about?' Gokudera thought.

Tsuna glanced at his hot headed friend. It was unusual to see Gokudera not beat up Yamamoto after blasting their ears with his loud voice. "Gokudera kun? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Tsuna was always the type to worry over his friends. It was hard for him not to do so seeing how he was a kind person. That made Gokudera worship him even more. Gokudera was one of his closest friends. Hell, he would consider Gokuder to be his best friend but didn't want to face the embarrassment when Gokudera would shout to the heavens that he was Tenth's best friend. Because Gokudera was, secretly, his best friend, he became very concerned. Over the years they had been together as a mafia family, Tsuna learned to read Gokudera inside and out. He knew something was definitely wrong. It wasn't some petty concern about himself not living up to his standards as Tsuna's right hand man. It was a serious deal.

Startled with the sudden question, Gokudera snapped back to reality with a forced smile. "Haha, it's nothing Tenth!" he assured. "I was just trying to escape baseball head's mindless chatter."

"Hey!" Yamamoto frowned. Tsuna smiled shortly. Whatever was in Gokudera's head, he didn't want to share it. His eyes lowered. In times like this, he felt as if he was incomptent to be his right hand man's best friend. Even though he relied Gokudera, Gokudera didn't seem to rely on him. Sure, during battle the two worked flawlessly like the Sky and the Storm should but outside...

Tsuna glanced at Gokudera's blank face.

He felt unneeded.

* * *

Hibari closed his eyes as he sat on his black leather couch restlessly. He covered his eyes with one hand and tried to erase what he had just done.

He was somewhat glad that he did it and got over with it. But he didn't expect himself to want more. Deep inside, he wanted to continue. He wanted to touch him more. He wanted to-

Hibari opened his eyes. His hand dropped from his eyes and onto his lap. "Unbelievable," he muttered to himself.

A whimper caught Hibari's attention. He rose from the couch and walked over to the storage closet in his room. A male student sat crouch over the low ceiling due to his tall stature. Hibari stared at him with stone cold eyes. "Don't let me catch you doing that sort of thing ever again. Do you hear me?" he snarled.

The poor student nodded over and over again until the skylark moved aside for him to dash out in terror. Hibari closed the closet door and returned to his couch.

Hibari had a reason he deemed 'justified' when he locked the student in the closet. He had seen the studnet slip something into Gokudera's desk during break and decided to investigate in order to satsify his curiosity. Turned out, it was a love note. And the fourth one this week.

Gokudera was a popular figure at school, whether he was seen as a 'bad boy' or a 'cute genius'. He was popular outside of school as well. Hibari remembered seeing him at the streets, turning many heads towards his direction, making people miss trains or walk into objects. To Hibari's dismay, he too was one of the many staring his way.

Hibari sighed. He rubbed the area between his eyes in order to soothe the agony of being in love. He didn't know what he was going to do next. What would be his choices if Gokudera were to burst into his office? Obviously, he wanted to continue where he had left off but the conscious side of him wanted to forget everything and get a memory wipe.

He didn't want to fall in love. He knew what happened to people when they fell in love. They get soft. They get weak. They become

Dependent.

He didn't want that. He didn't want to depend on anyone. He was fine on his own. He didn't need anyone.

Gokudera's face entered his mind.

Yet why did he long for him?

Hibari slammed his hand onto the arm rest. It was annoying. Knowing that he wanted to be better than the rest of the humans, yet not being able to free himself from the primal desires angered him.

He was just like the rest of them.

He rose from the couch once more. He went over to the window at the back of his office. It was wide, covered the entire view of the backyard of the school. He stared mindlessly into the background, trying to find his answer in the faces of his students. He was soon going to regret that action.

His eyes immediately caught the shining hair of his cynosure. It was impossible not to find him because everyone else in the school had black hair. Gokudera with his unusual silver hair stood out like a sore thumb, next to his idiot friends of his.

Hibari scowled as Yamamoto and Tsuna got too close to Gokudera for his liking. Hibari quickly mentally slapped himself. What was he doing? Was he now trying to claim Gokudera? What was wrong with him? Has he stooped that low?

Hibari sat down on his chair. He wanted to stop this foolish obsession. He wanted to cease his girlish crush on the bomber. But no matter how hard he tried, Gokudera would always find a way into his mind. Feeling defeated and exhausted, Hibari allowed the bomber to conquer his mind, at least, for that moment. For a rare second, he felt at peace, as if this was meant to be.

* * *

Gokudera stood in front of the Disciplinary Committee's office. He was nervous. He didn't know what he was going to say once he barged in. But he wanted to know what the hell Hibari was trying to do. After telling Tenth that he wanted to visit the nurses' office for an upset stomach, he quickly treaded over to where Hibari would be at this time of the hour.

His hand was shaking. He didn't know why he was nervous. He did nothing wrong. He wasn't the one who kissed another guy.

But he did get kissed by one.

Guys coming onto him wasn't new. Shamal, his personal doctor and a close family friend, wasn't too afraid to show his affection towards him every now and then. But getting kissed by one was new. Shamal had yet to try that on him.

Gokudera touched the doorknob and instantly jerked back. He didn't know why it was troubling him so much. It was just a kiss. Hibari kissed him. Big whoop. Go home.

But it wasn't like that even though he wished that it was. It was more like:

Hibari just kissed me. Hibari just kissed me.  
**Hibari just goddamn face hugged me.**

Gokudera felt dizzy. He didn't know his place on Earth anymore. It was like his entire existance just toppled over and shattered with that one kiss. It was so unlike Hibari; and that made Gokudera wish that he can convince himself that Hibari got kidnapped by aliens and had a brain surgery that made him unable to comprehend what kissing is. Because it was the only reason why he would do such a thing.

Gokudera shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He was turning mad by the second. But Gokudera wanted to make sense. As a man of knowledge, he wanted to figure out everything. Even when he was a child, he wanted to figure out how Shamal had so many sisters whom all looked nothing like him. His pursuit eventually landed him a semi-traumatizing situation with finding Shamal about to bed his 48th mistress. This situation was no different. Except for the fact that he might be traumatized even more this time.

He shook his body to get rid of the stiffness and grabbed hold of the door knob. He pushed it open before he could stop himself and stopped still at the sight of Hibari.

Hibari stared at him with the shocked look his emotionless face could muster. Gokudera bit his lips and immediately regretted his actions. He lost his words. Thankfully, Hibari decided to speak first.

"What?"

Gokudera felt a vein pop out from his forehead. Hibari kissed him without warning and this was the first thing he says to him? Gokudera scowled. He slammed the door shut behind him and glared at Hibari.

"You kissed me," Gokudera said, pointing out the elephant in the room.

"So what?" Hibari replied calmly, as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

Gokudera stared at him, baffled. "'So what?' What the fuck? What the fuck do you mean 'so what'!" Gokudera growled. "Why did you do it?!"

Hibari scowled at the volume of his voice. "Keep your voice low herbivore. Someone might hear you."

Gokudera made his way towards him. "Listen here you cocky demented fuck," Gokudera hissed. "I don't get what the fuck you're trying to play at but this is goddamn sick. Even by your standards." Gokudera grabbed Hibari by his collar. "And whatever it is you have against me that drove you to that, I would much appreciate it if you would just end it now."

Hibari stared back at the angered bomber without even so a single flinch. His piercing gaze forced Gokudera to release him roughly, messing up Hibari's collar. Gokudera continued to scowl, glaring at Hibari with every spite that was within him. Hibari fixed his collar quietly with narrowed eyes.

"...Very well. I'll comply to your request," Hibari said. Gokudera stared at him. Hibari took a step towards him to which Gokudera took two steps back. Hibari frowned slightly.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Gokudera demanded.

Hibari smirked at how paranoid Gokudera was. He continued on advancing towards him and Gokudera kept backing away. It was actually a bit amusing to see this new side of him. "You asked me to finish what I had started," Hibari stated. Gokudera's back touched the door. Hibari's hands slammed against the walls, pinning Gokudera from escaping. "And I intend on doing so."

Gokudera's hands quickly went for the bombs in his belt but was knocked out by Hibari's faster hands. Gokudera's fist then turned towards Hibari's face. But that too, was stopped.

Hibari's grasp at Gokudera's fists tightened sharply as if to discourage any further actions from the bomber. He stared into the emerald eyes of his victim who was already on the verge of resorting to dirty methods. But Hibari already knew all his tricks and quickly turned him around, pushing Gokudera's face and chest into the walls roughly, with his hands binded with Hibari's strong grip.

"Want to know something interesting?" Hibari muttered near Gokudera's ear.

Gokudera turned his head sideways to glare at the psycho as he struggled. Hibari only smirked back. "I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

AN: If I made some spelling/grammar mistakes, please forgive them. I don't use any document programs other than DarkRoom because my shitty laptop can't handle them for too long. Also, I have stopped reading Reborn! before the Shimon arc ended so yeah.


End file.
